Black Rock Shooter (Song)
Black Rock Shooter '''ist ein Song von huke und das Opening des Animes. Hintergrund Bevor Huke zu der Band Supercell kam, hatte er an dem Konzept von Black Rock Shooter gearbeitet. Dieses Konzept wurde schließlich von Ryo nach Huke der Aufnahme in die Band bemerkt, und dies damit begonnen, ihre Zusammenarbeit in den von Huke Kreationen inspirierte Song zu machen. Der Song wurde zum ersten Mal auf der japanischen Video-Website Nico Nico Douga im Juni 2008 hochgeladen und später auf YouTube geteilt, wo seine zwei Versionen insgesamt mehr als 2.500.000 Views in kurzer Zeit bekam. Der Song und das Konzept bekamen auch eine Fanbase und viel später, wurde von den berühmten Mitgliedern von Nico Nico Douga eine Reihe von verschiedenen Versionen gemacht, einschließlich einer Band Edition, die gelegentlich zusammen mit einem Chor menschlicher Sänger und Hatsune Miku gesungen wurde. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Black Rock Shooter OVA, sang Hatsune Miku eine andere Version des Songs; dieses Mal, verwendete Supercell Miku, als eine Ergänzung des ursprünglichen Vocaloid-Programms mit zusätzlichen Features. Diese Version wurde als "Black Rock Shooter 2M Mix" veröffentlicht. Black Rock Shooter (Original PV) Musik und Text: Ryo (Ein Mitglied von Supercell ) Videoproduktion : Huke (Ein Mitglied von Supercell ) * Nico Video Broadcast (veröffentlicht 13. Juni 2008) * Youtube Broadcast (neue Auflage von Nico Video 20. Juni 2008) Ein Vocaloid Songschreiber, Ryo, wurde von BRS inspiriert und komponierte einen Song mit Hatsune Miku, während Huke den Film für Ryo erstellt. Das Video war ein Hit auf Nico Nico Douga und YouTube; dies führte schließlich zur weltweiten Popularität von Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter erzählt von der Verzweiflung des Erzählers und Hoffnungslosigkeit wie sie ziellos, auf der Suche nach etwas Wichtigem für sie vermutlich ein Schock war. Schließlich gewinnt der Erzähler neue Hoffnung und beschließt, mit Mut in die Zukunft zu blicken. Das Video zum Song wurde extrem populär, wie Black Rock Shooter durch eine düstere Stadt reist, Motorrad fährt und ihre Waffe schwingt. Black Rock Shooter (Fanmade PV) Video-Produktion: Anomaro-P * Nicovideo broadcast (veröffentlicht am 8. Februar 2009) * Youtube broadcast (neue Auflage von Nicovideo 8. Februar 2009) Diese berühmte Fanmade PV zeigt eine fanmade Geschichte von Black Rock Shooter mit Anomaro-P eigener Interpretation, die zwei Schwestern und ein Bösewicht beinhaltet. Black Rock Shooters Team versucht mit einer Gruppe von Kämpfern den Bösewicht zu besiegen, um die Zerstörung zu stoppen. '''Beachtet bitte, dass huke nicht beteiligt war und Anomarp-P seine eigene Geschichte hat. Black Rock Shooter Video-Produktion: Joe * Nicovideo broadcast (erschienen am 19. März 2009) * YouTube broadcast: (neue Auflage von Nicovideo 19. März 2009) Dieses fanmade PV Video fungiert als Parodie zum Original-Video von Black Rock Shooter von huke. Lyrics Romaji= Burakku Rokku Shuutaa doko e itta no? Kikoemasu ka? Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita Doushite Burakku Rokku Shuutaa natsukashii kioku Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o Burakku Rokku Shuutaa demo ugokenai yo Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o yonde Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita o mukanaide tomatte shimau Mirai o ikite itain da wakatta no omoidashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no Sou yo Burakku Rokku Shuutaa yasashii nioi Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba Burakku Rokku Shuutaa ugoite kono ashi! Sekai o koete Saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi o tomoshite Mou nigenai yo Burakku Rokku Shuutaa hitori ja nai yo Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai Burakku Rokku Shuutaa mite ite kureru Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o Utau no |-|Englisch= Black Rock Shooter, where did you go? Can you hear me? Just how much more do I need to shout? Just how much more do I need to cry? Stop it already, I can’t run anymore The world I once dreamed of closes up On this pitch-black and unlit road that started to crumble I felt like I could see the hope from back when it shouldn’t have existed Why? Black Rock Shooter, they were nostalgic memories simply of those fun times Black Rock Shooter, but I can’t move I wish upon the star shooting through the darkness, because I’ll run just once more I’m scared, so I whisper with a trembling voice, “Call my name” Dawn envelops the sky, and at my distance from the boundary, I can’t reach it in another step Tears that I fought back threaten to spill over; now I come to a halt without looking down Recalling that I know I want to live in the future I firmly, firmly believe in it That’s right Black Rock Shooter, there’s a tender scent It hurts, it’s tough; I swallow those words Black Rock Shooter, move these feet! Overcome the world Since the beginning, I’d known I’m here All of the courage inside of me light the fire And I won’t flee anymore Black Rock Shooter, you’re not alone I don’t mind even if you cry with a loud voice Black Rock Shooter, you’ll be watching me My story will start from now When you’re about to forget it, I’ll sing this song |-|Deutsch= Black Rock Shooter Sag mir, wohin gehst du? Kannst du mich jetzt endlich hör'n? Wie oft muss ich noch schreien in der dunklen Nacht? Wie viele Tränen müssen denn noch fallen? Es waren genug, nun ist es endgültig vorbei Meine eigene Traumwelt ist nun zerbrochen Tiefste Finsternis und keine Spur von Licht Der Weg, der vor mir liegt, fällt in tausend Scherben Und meine Hoffnung schwindet von Tag zu Tag Ich dachte, ich hätt' sie gesehen Oh, wieso? Black Rock Shooter - Und meine Erinnerung An die unbeschwerten Tage aus der Vergangenheit Black Rock Shooter - Und doch bin ich starr wie Eis Mein Wunsch an die einsamen Sterne in der Nacht Und so laufe ich wieder allein davon... Meine Furcht, sie erfüllt mein reines Herz, macht es schwer Gib mir doch Mut, bitte, ich fleh dich an Sonnenstrahlen und ein neuer Tag, der Himmel erstrahlt Unser Horizont ist nur einen Schritt entfernt Meine unterdrückten Tränen quell'n hervor Ein Blick nach vorne jetzt, es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Ich will eine Zukunft, das weiss ich genau. Oh~ Erinnere dich an alles und glaube ganz fest daran Genau! Black Rock Shooter - Welch ein grausamer Schmerz Die Worte tun so schrecklich weh Schmerzen so sehr im Herz Black Rock Shooter - Gib mir deine Kraft und kämpf Ich lass die Welt hinter mir zurück Ich wusst es von Anfang an, dass nur uns Uns beiden, dieser Platz gehört Mein ganzer Mut er wächst und Er wächst über mich hinaus Entzünde das Feuer, ich laufe nicht weg! Black Rock Shooter - Am Ende wirst du es sehen Meine Geschichte fängt jetzt erst so richtig an Jetzt lauf ich nie wieder alleine davon Und somit vergesse ich dieses Lied nie mehr Ich werde es singen.. Kategorie:Anderes